


梦3-18

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

背着球包慢慢的走回房间，这一路上谁都不敢和自己说话，自己都被自己散发的低气压噎住了。几个小的都噤若寒蝉，祖师爷也只说了一句好好休息，然后各自回房。   
进了房间发现灯开着，他不记得自己走时关没关灯了，只觉得特别累。胡乱的把球包扔在地上，和衣躺在床上闭着眼睛开始想事情。   
他知道自己又开始钻牛角尖了，明明只是一次小小的乒超比赛，还不是决赛，明明自己才拿了总决赛冠军。可是这样一次小小的比赛却把之前的喜悦都冲淡了，甚至冲没了。   
他知道自己其实是在害怕，自己从五岁（不知道具体几岁，xjb扯）开始打球，到现在这么多年了。他无比了解这项运动，他知道自己开始渐渐的力不从心了。年龄体力真的是不能忽视的事实。   
是害怕打不到DJ吗？好像也不是，再撑个四年还是没问题的。那自己在害怕什么呢？他抱着头想，这时门突然开了。   
他睁开眼睛看，本来以为是公主来找自己，结果是霸。“你怎么来了？”这人不应该在总局好好恢复训练吗？霸把手机揣进兜里说:“我来看看祖师爷，随便看看你。”不知是不是这个顺便刺激到了自己，他之间躺下冲霸挥挥手:“行了，现在你看到了，可以滚了。”   
霸没滚，把他的球包收拾好毛巾拿出来扔到盆里，准备一会儿给他洗了。莲听到他的动静还火了:“你怎么还没走啊？我困了，我要睡觉。”他没意识到自己带着撒娇的口音了。   
一个热乎乎的身体靠了过来，两只热乎乎的手给他按摩着太阳穴:“是不是又头疼啦？”莲挺舒服的小小声的说:“没有。”霸笑了在他额头亲了一口:“我还不知道你，你心里不定多不得劲呢。”莲偏偏头不说话。   
霸整个压了上去，亲亲他的额头亲亲他的眼睑，手顺着宽松的长运动裤裤腰就滑了进去。莲挣扎了一下:“别，我累。”霸压住他的手安抚:“那你别硬。”说着恶意的刮擦着顶端，莲想缩起来最后还是放弃了挣扎。霸一边给他撸一边摸着他的脸边亲边说:“不是我说你，你给自己那么大压力干什么。你还有什么冠军没拿到啊。连胜有那么重要吗。”   
莲嗓子颤颤的说:“我还有嗯还有XXXX（原谅嘿嘿真的不知道还有啥）没拿到。”霸的手顿了一下然后加重了力道，莲娇气的踹了他一下，霸顺势挤到他两腿之间然后加速给他撸了出来。   
进去的时候，霸问他:“你有没有想过拿了xxxx之后呢？”莲承受着最开始的异物感，手巴在霸的肩膀上承受着霸的节奏，声音支离破碎:“我们俩一起打到东京嗯，嗯轻一点。”霸反而加重了力道，莲白皙细嫩的手捏紧了他紧实的肩膀，刚好遮住了文身的一半。霸就像拼命一样湿巾，莲真是没什么力气，又不敢大声叫，真想掐他脖子。可是还没上手就给艹软了，只能被动承受。一番激烈的鏖战之后，莲觉得自己就像一摊烂泥了。霸最后撤了出来，射在了莲的白肚皮上。   
霸附身下去亲了起莲的嘴唇，两人都是一脸得汗。莲红扑扑的显得特别的可爱。霸亲亲脸颊笑了逗他:“你怎么那么自信我会陪你打到东京啊，我最近参加了两个节目感觉外面的世界真是很不一样，变化特别快……我觉得我可能不会去东京了，要不你也别去……”莲支撑着自己坐起来，“我不去我还能干什么呢？我除了打球什么的不会了，我除了打球和你就没有任何联系了，我除了打球还能干什么，我还能干什么……”   
莲被自己的眼泪冻醒，坐起来发现屋里除了自己空无一人，裤裆是湿的，自己的脸也是湿的，原来刚刚只是一场梦……他疲惫的下床收拾残局，穿着干净的睡衣从新躺回床上，拿起手机就收到了web提示音，他拿起来一看:霸和xxx可能会加盟XX春晚 莲慢慢的把我手机放下，整个人缩进了被窝里。   
，他没有这么弱啦  
№5361 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 07:14:58留言☆☆☆


End file.
